


Happy Birthday to You!

by Satan_Yazawa



Series: Love Live Birthdays [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_Yazawa/pseuds/Satan_Yazawa
Summary: CYaRon! celebrate You's birthday after a live.





	

"And, as you all know..." Chika began.

"It's You-chan's birthday today!" Ruby joined in for the ending. The crowd, as well as Chika and Ruby, immediately began to sing. You's blush was about the same colour as Ruby's hair.

 

After the cheering died down, the three left to let AZALEA on to perform. "You two did great out there," Chika said after they were safely backstage. "And, happy birthday, You."

You was covering her face a little, but responded despite how muffled she was. "You've said that a million times today."

"But we really want you to have a happy birthday!" Ruby exclaimed as she quickly embraced You. "You always work really hard."

"A-all of Aqours works hard. I'm just doing as I should."

"Not all of Aqours does a majority of the costume designing and making. Ruby helps most of the time, sure, and sometimes other members do too, but it's not the same! Plus, it's your birthday, there's no need to be modest!" Chika was certainly doing a good job with this. Not many people could pick You up as easily as she did.

Uncovering her face, You said a quick 'thank you,' although her blush still remained (albeit not as red as before).

"We'll get you some sweets later, You!" Ruby smiled, it was no secret that she had a rather sweet tooth. However, she did genuinely want to get You something nice, the fact that You would probably hand a few out to her girlfriends and then keep a few for the rest of Aqours was just a bonus.

"You don't need to do that for me."

"Yes we do!" Ruby and Chika exclaimed together, almost perfectly in sync.

"If you don't want us to get you sweets, you're gonna be really disappointed when we get back to mine," Chika added.

"Hey, Chika, d-do you think we should just get rid of them all?" Ruby whispered, it was a sort of stage whisper. It was obvious she was directing it at Chika, but it was loud enough to reach anyone in the nearby area.

"Oh, fine, we can get sweets if you want to. But remember that we still have some songs left to perform!" You wasn't entirely sure what made her 'give in', but it was probably the idea of the two girls in front of her throwing away something they had gotten for her. Sure, it helped that they could very well have gotten her some really cool uniforms, but she genuinely didn't want them to just waste their money like that. A part of her hoped that they didn't spend too much, but Chika always spent a lot on her birthday, and Ruby didn't seem to be the most stable buyer out there.

You smiled faintly at her two juniors as they celebrated excitedly together. She truly was thankful that she had them, and all of Aqours.

 

* * *

 

"Did you two seriously get me all of this? Is there _anything_ from the rest of Aqours?" You's mouth was wide as she looked at the huge stack of presents in front of her. There wer at least 10, maybe 20. Maybe even a little more. It was hard to tell. There were plenty of tiny little presents, and then a few that You wasn't sure would be able to fit through her door.

"All us!" Chika proclaimed excitedly. "Are ya gonna open them?"

"W-well, sure." You set her bag of sweets down on Chika's table and removed a small box from the top of the pile, having to go on her tiptoes to grab it, nearly knocking an identical-looking gift off with it. She sat on the bed and carefully undid the wrapping paper, which was decorated with bubbles, and was left with a small black box. After removing the lid, her eyes widened a little for a second, then she laughed. A ring with a little plastic ruby in it. She could already tell what the twin box held. "Did you two seriously get me rings?" Although she knew it was just a sort of joke gift, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen should the three decide to actually marry in the future. She didn't exactly know much about polyamory in the first place.

"Open the other one!" Chika instructed with a small pout. It was wrapped in orange paper with 'Happy Birthday!' repeated on it. While the surprise wasn't the same, the enjoyment was. The box and ring were the exact same, only the ruby was replaced with a citrine.

"You Watanabe," Ruby said as the second box was opened.

"Will you do us the honour," Chika continued, as the pair each got onto one knee.

"Of being our girlfriend for longer?" The three of them struggled not to burst into laughter. Despite having rehearsed the line a little, Chika and Ruby couldn't keep a straight face looking at You.

"I mean, I suppose I might as well. The rings are pretty nice after all."

"Whatever happened to being modest?" Chika teased, sitting next to You.

"Oh, shut up," You fired back with a chuckle. She got up as Ruby went to sit on the other side of her, grabbing a slightly larger present. As she sat it on her lap to unwrap it. RUby flung her arms around You's waist.

"Happy birthday, again!"

Chika gave her a peck on the cheek, not wanting to be left out in the continued showering of affection. "Happy birthday!"

With a small, contented sigh, You wrapped her arms around her girlfriends. The presents could wait, but this moment couldn't.


End file.
